A New Life
by FireSeraph
Summary: THE DARK KNIGHT! Angelyne was nineteen when her parents died. They were Marines, special trained operatives and they were on a mission when it went bad. She got the letter two days after her birthday. So she packed up to go live with her favorite cousin.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Not all of this is mine. Only a bit.

Prologue

Angelyne was nineteen when her parents died. They were Marines, special trained operatives and they were on a mission when it went bad. She got the letter two days after her birthday. So she packed up to go live with her favorite cousin in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne. Angelyne, called Angel by most, has a disease called Leg Calf-Perthis. In which she is subject to terrible pain and one leg is shorter than the other, causing her to limp. This will cause a certain amount of trouble for her in the future.

Chapter One

Why Bruce has to have these stupid parties, I shall never know. While he is my favorite cousin, he does some of the most ridiculous things ever. Like throwing a party to make fun of Harvey Dent. Most people would think my cousin is doing this to help Harvey. No. He's doing it to mock him. To mock what he stands for. I've never met Harvey. I just moved here because my parents died. Marines couldn't be depended on to be alive all the time.

I was standing right in front of the drink table when he burst into the ballroom. The Joker. I'ld only heard stories about him; only seen pictures of him.

"Ladies and Gents, we'll be the entertainment for this evening." The Joker said, his real grin adding to the scars.

_Where are you Bruce?_ I thought, looking around for him.

As my eyes swept back over the room, I made eye contact with Joker. He grinned and started towards me, swaggering a bit.

"Well, hello beautiful." He said, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "You're Brucie's cousin, aren't you?"

I saw Rachel out of the corner of my eye and before I could stop her, she was in front of me.

"Leave her out of this Joker." Rachel said, not sounding the least bit threatening.

I shoved Rachel away.

"Stupid chit, let me handle this. Wouldn't want your pretty face messed up now would we?" I said, watching her flinch as she looked at my face.

She backed away as I squared my shoulders and looked Joker in the eye.

"I am Bruce's cousin." I said nonchalantly.

"I was here for Harvey Dent. But you'll do." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the elevator.

My limp got worse the faster he walked and I finally couldn't keep up with him. He picked me up, slung me over his shoulder and ran. He turned a corner too quickly and my head hit the wall, knocking me into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Not all of this is mine. Only a bit. **

**I apologize for not updating. I've had personal and health issues. So, on with the chapter! **

**Chapter Two**

When I woke up, I was in a large green and purple room, laid on a large king size bed that was covered in a green comforter. Shaking the darkness from my head, I sat up slowly and tried to find out where I was. I slid off the bed, moving as silently as I could. I was almost to the door when it slammed open.

"The ah, sleeping beauty awakes." He said, licking his lips and walking towards me. He stared at my face, unable to take his eyes off of the scars I guess.

"You seem distracted. Is it the scars?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "You wanna know how I got them?"

He giggled and clapped his hands.

"Oh I _like_ you. You're going to ah, be _lots_ of _fun_." He said, licking his lips again.

"I'm sure." I said, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms across my chest.

He lunged forward, grabbing my head and shoving a knife into my mouth.

"_Never_ roll your eyes at me." He growled harshly.

He shoved me back and I stumbled, hitting the bed and sliding down to the floor.

"Bi-polar much? Make up your mind. Nice or evil. Gotta pick one." I giggled, wagging a finger at him. "You can't have all the emotions. Only one at a time."

He growled at me, spinning around quickly and heading towards the door. He stopped a few inches from it, turned back around and headed towards me again. The Joker grabbed me by the shoulder and dropped me onto the bed.

"So, beautiful, how did you uh, get those uh, scars?" He asked, licking his lips a few times.

"That's a long story. Too long for me to tell without food." I said, smiling at him.

He giggled. "You're a pretty good negotiator." He got up and left, leaving me alone.

I had no clue whether he was going to get food, or if he was going to let me starve. Guess I'd just have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Not all of this is mine. Only a bit. **

**I am SOOO sorry. I know I'm horrible. I promise I will update more. Please don't kill me. I love you all! :) Promise.**

**Chapter Three**

"Come on beautiful. Wake _up!_" The Joker shouted at me, shaking me awake. I shook my head and looked around, my eyes bleary. "What?" I groaned, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. "I have _food!_ So wake _up!_" he roared. The smell of pizza hit my nose and I sat straight up, eyes open and looking for the box. The Joker had the box and was holding it in front of my face. I reached for it but he pulled it away. "What?" I whined. "I'm up and I'm hungry." He giggled and wagged his finger at me. "Ah-ah-ah. I want _you_ to tell _me_ how you, uh, got those scars." I glared at him. "Give me a piece of pizza and I'll tell you." I said, getting ready to lunge at him and wrestle the box away. "Okay!" He said cheerfully. He set the box down and handed me a piece of pizza. "Talk." He demanded.

I took a bite of pizza and started talking.

"When I was sixteen, I was walking home from work when a man grabbed me. He pulled me into an alley and pulled out a knife. Apparently, he thought it'd be fun to carve my face up a bit so he did. He left after he was done and I lay there bleeding. I passed out and woke up in the hospital. They never found the man." I said, shoving more pizza into my mouth.

The Joker was staring at me. "Awww, you, uh, poor thing." He said sarcastically. "I know. I'm pitiful." I joked, flashing him a smile. He seemed momentarily stunned and didn't speak. Licking his lips, he looked towards me and grinned. "I think that _you_ and _I_ are going to get along _just fine,_ angel." He jumped up, grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. Once we were in the hallway, he yelled, "Move it!" and the men sitting around put on masks and headed out the door. The Joker climbed into the back of a van and set me on his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist and setting his head on my shoulder.

"Just you _wait,_ angel. I have a _surprise_ for you!" he said, giggling. The man in the driver seat stepped on the gas and the van shot forward like a bullet. I squeaked in surprise and accidently pressed back into the Joker, looking for protection. He giggled again. We rode for about ten minutes and then jerked to a stop in front of a building. The Joker wiggled his eyebrows at me and shoved me out of the van and onto the pavement. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me up the stairs, laughing the whole time. Stopping at a closed door, he looked back at me and grinned. "Get ready for your surprise, angel." He said, swinging the door open. I gasped and felt my legs go weak. Candice Lite, a news caster, was tied to a chair with bombs around her. A sign was taped to her that read, "Deliver Batman, or the Angel and I die."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Not all of this is mine. Only a bit. **

**Chapter Four**

"Do you _like_ your present, angel?" The Joker asked, giggling. He pulled me beside Candice and sat me down in a chair beside her. "Now, we're going to say hello, to _all _of Gotham." One of the Jokers men pulled a camera out and set it up in front of us on a tripod, and turned on the light. "_Hello Gotham!_ I have here, the lovely Angel, and this other news lady." He patted my cheek hard and I winced. "Now, we wouldn't want anything _bad_ to happen to these ladies, so if you just send me Batman, I'll let them go." He licked his lips and laughed hysterically. I looked at the camera and said, "Don't listen to him. He'll kill us anyway."

The Joker looked at me with a fierce look, pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I looked him straight in the eyes and he started giggling again. He licked his lips, turned the gun on Candice and pulled the trigger. The bullet landed in her forehead. I screamed and the Joker laughed and giggled again. He grabbed my head and turned it towards the camera. "And then there was one." He said, and the camera shut off. The Joker came around in front of me and glared. "That, was _not_, a very nice _thing to say_." He said harshly. My hair was grabbed by his gloved hand and we started down the stairs again. The van was parked in the same place and we all climbed into it, and I was once again seated on the Jokers lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned up to whisper in my ear. "Hold on, angel. This is, ah, going to be a, umm, _bumpy_ ride." He giggled and leaned away to roll down the window. Sirens could be heard coming from all sides towards us and I saw police cars coming towards us at a very high speed. I yelped as we were slammed into from behind. The Joker giggled and told the driver to go faster. We shot forward and rammed into other police cars and I was jolted back and forth. At one point, I was shoved forward into the dash and my head hit it. Everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was once again in the green and purple bedroom. I looked around for the Joker, but he wasn't there. Water could be heard running, so I assumed that a bathroom was somewhere close. The water shut off and I heard footsteps. A door on the right side of the room opened, and a man came out dressed with only a towel around his waist. He had dirty blonde hair, was quite tall and lean, and had scars everywhere. He looked up at me and I realized that it was the Joker without his make-up. I could feel my eyes widen as I stood up. I walked towards him and he looked at me with curious eyes. Guessing that he thought I would run away in terror, I understood his look. I reached my hand toward him and ran a finger across one of the scars on his cheek. Moving slowly, and gently, I moved my other hand to the other side of his face so that I was cupping his face while touching his scars. "Such a handsome face, filled with so much hate." I whispered quietly, and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he had a serene look on his face. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he growled at me. The Joker ripped my hands from his face and pushed me away, so that I landed on the floor in a heap. "Don't, touch, me." He growled, stomping over to a dresser and pulling out clothes. He quickly dressed, me averting my eyes when the towel dropped, then he stormed out of the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. I stayed sitting on the floor, looking at my hands and wondering how I had ended up in this situation.

* * *

A/N: So, I know it's been a while, but as you can see, Joker and Angel are getting somewhere…. I guess. Hehe. Keep reading!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Not all of this is mine. Only a bit. **

**OMG, I know you guys want to kill me. I PROMISE that I will be updating more. **

**Chapter 5**

After about the first hour I'd been sitting on the floor, I got up and started twirling around in circles, jumping around the room and just acting like a little kid. I was giggling and playing "Itsy Bitsy Spider" when the door slammed open and the Joker stormed into the room. He stood there for a moment and I think I had caught him off guard. Just as a grin started to spread onto my face, he started towards me, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. There was no one in the other rooms and we passed no one as we ran through the warehouse. I heard a crash behind me and when I turned to look, I saw a black cape. _Bruce!_ I screamed in my head. I tried to slow the Joker down as much as I could but it wasn't very easy. He snarled and growled as he pulled me to the van. I was shoved in and the door slammed shut just as Bruce, or rather Batman, got to the van. The tires squealed as we left the parking lot and there was a thump from the roof. The Joker took a gun from his pocket and started shooting holes into the roof repeatedly. I heard the "click" that meant the gun was out of bullets. As he looked for another gun, a fist came through the roof that had been weakened by the bullet, and I was pulled out of the van. I looked up into Batman's masked face and then we rolled off the van and hit the ground. I grunted from the force of the ground slamming into me and I heard the van screech to a stop. Bruce/Batman wrapped an arm around my waist and started running towards his "bat mobile".

"I'll find her!" the Joker yelled, and I heard him giggling hysterically as he shot off a few rounds in our direction.

I whimpered and hid my face into Bruce's chest, trying to find security. We were safe in the car and driving away before Bruce finally looked over at me. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. I smiled at him and sighed as I watched buildings and cars fly by quickly. Before I knew it, my eyes had closed and I was asleep.

8945872438778438945

I woke up in my bedroom in Bruce's house. Sliding out of bed, I smiled at the fact that I was home. Well, somewhere that seemed like home. I walked into the living room where Bruce was sitting in on the coach reading the paper. I ran over to him and hugged him hard. He hugged me back then held me at arm's length.

"You can't stay here. It's too dangerous. I'm sending you to a friend, far away." He said quietly.

"No. I'm staying right where I am. You heard the Joker; he said that he'd find me. I'd much rather be here and know that I'm safe. I mean seriously, who else has a cousin that's Batman?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and smirking.

Bruce chuckled and shook his head, standing up. He folded the paper, kissed my forehead and started out of the room.

"I need you to get dressed. Gordon wants to see you down at the station to hear your story. You're famous now." He said chucking.

I stuck my tongue out at him and headed to my room to get dressed. I slid on some jeans and a tank top, then put on a pair of tennis shoes and headed towards the kitchen. I grabbed a banana and met Bruce at the elevator. I was ready to tell my story to Gordon. And the sad part was that I couldn't be sure if I was happy to away from the Joker, or if I was sad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Not all of this is mine. Only a bit. **

**Chapter Six**

"Do you have any idea where the Joker is?!" Gordon asked for the fifth time.

I clenched my fists and sighed. "I am quite positive that I do not know where he is."

"Listen, Angelyne, I know that you spent a lot of time with the Joker. But if you're protecting him-"

I snapped, I couldn't help it. As I stood up quickly, the metal chair slammed against the wall and I banged my hands on the table. Pointing a finger at Gordon, I snarled, "Now listen here, if I knew where he was, I would tell you. If I had known _where I was, _I would've left and went home to Uncle Bruce! So don't, don't you _dare_ claim that I am protecting him."

I spun on my heel and ran out of the examination room, through Major Crimes and out into the sunlight. I walked down the street to a coffee cart, asked for a coffee with two sugars and thanked the vendor. As I walked back to the station, I noticed something weird. Most times, I felt like I was being followed, but when I looked behind me, no one stood out as a threat. Finally, I picked up my pace and started running. Feet pounded on the pavement behind me and I heard tires screech. _No, no, no._ I repeated in my head. I might've been uncertain whether I was happy about being rescued from him or not, but I didn't want to go back so soon… An arm wrapped around my waist and we both slammed into the ground. I screamed until a handkerchief went across my mouth, effectively cutting off my scream. I was hauled upright and shoved into the floor a van. I moved towards the door of the van just as I heard gunfire. I heard the hiss of air coming out of a van tire as a bullet punctured it. I rolled out of the van and hit the ground. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me upright. I felt a gun settle against my temple and all sound stopped. I looked up to see half of Gotham Police with their guns drawn and pointed at me. Or rather, the person that was behind me. I heard giggling and shivered.

"Let her go." Gordon demanded, his gun drawn also.

I heard the Joker lick his lips. "Ah, ah, ah, you wouldn't want Angel to get hurt, now would you?" He leant down to my ear and continued. " I know I certainly don't."

I didn't know how to react to what he said. Turns out I didn't have to because another van came speeding up the road and the door flew open. The Joker backed slowly into the van, making sure to keep me in front of him and the gun stayed at my temple. As soon as the door slammed shut, the van took off like a bullet down the road.

"Why me?" I whined to myself in the back of the van.

"It, ah, has to be _you_, my Angel. Because _you're_ my favorite." The Joker said, licking his lips behind me and putting his hand on my hair.

"Well you aren't my favorite so why don't you just leave me the hell alone?!" I screamed, thrashing away from him.

I heard growling and then something hit the back of my head. Hard. And then it all was dark.

* * *

When I woke up, my head was slowly rising up and down. My eyes slowly opened and I looked around, realizing that my head was on the Joker's chest and his eyes were closed. He looked….peaceful. I smiled a little and ran my hands over his face, paying special attention to his scars. I was fascinated with them, I admit it. I wanted to know how he got them and I wanted to know soon. It wasn't fair that I'd told him about mine, but I had yet to learn how he received his scars. I gasped as his hand shot up and grabbed mine. He looked down at me and growled slightly.

"I, uh, thought we covered this. You aren't to touch me." He said, licking his lips.

"You should know by now that I don't follow orders too well." I replied, glaring at him and moving my hand back to his face. "I told you about my scars. Now you tell me about yours."

He giggled a little and reached for his knife, which was on the bedside table. Moving quickly, I put a leg on either side of his waist and held down his arms.

"Knives aren't part of the game. I want to know how you got your scars. I told you about mine and I am not moving until you tell me about yours." I said with a tone of finality.

He growled and tried to throw me off but I put all of my weight into holding him down. I started to get worried when he closed his eyes and stopped moving. I untensed just for a second and before I knew it I was lying down on the bed and the Joker was on top of me. I started thrashing and yelling, trying to push him off in whatever way I could. Tears started to roll down my face as that night came back to me.

_**Flashback::::::**_

_I was walking through an alley as a shortcut on the way home when someone came out of the shadows and knocked me down. I started screaming, but he put his hand over my mouth as he straddled me and brought out his knife. I saw his grin in the dim light and started crying as the knife came down slowly towards my face._

_**End flashback**_

The Joker backed away quickly and sat at the end of the bed, just staring at me. He moved towards me slowly and touched my leg, trying to pull me closer. I squealed and pulled my leg back, moving closer to the headboard. When the Joker tried to move forward again, I jumped off the bed and ran to a corner, folding into a ball and covering my head. Over and over I muttered, "Please, don't." I don't know what the Joker did, but before I knew it I was in comforting arms and someone was rocking back and forth with me, muttering "shhhh" and running their fingers through my hair. I was exhausted, and the action was soothing and comforting. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep in the Jokers arms.


	7. Authors Note

**Author's Note: **

**I am terribly sorry to do this, but I am at a complete loss as to where this story should go. Any ideas, theories, anything would be greatly appreciated at this time. Though it breaks my heart, if I don't find something to write, this story will likely be deleted.**


End file.
